The silver tiger
by dolphinsiren is me
Summary: She never had considered her boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs , as a good looking guy before, but things change.
1. Chapter 1

THE SILVER TIGER

**A/N : It was my first KIBBS fic, actually my first fic ever. It takes place somewhere after Sub Rosa. **

**Disclaimer : NCIS doesn't belong to me. Mr. DPB: If you lend Gibbs to me for a while, I give my word I'll return him back with no damage. **

**Thanks to Nova, who betaed this story and gave some excellent suggestions. **

**And very special thanks to Mindy… who encouraged me to post this, my first story more than a year ago. Mindy, your stories had been like an inspiring KIBBS muse. **

**For the readers who didn't read this at other fandom…. Please review, and be nice. It was my first. **

Chapter 1:

The spring had finally settled in D.C, soon it will be summer and it's been a great year.

It's very early in the morning, traffic is scarce, still quiet and peaceful compared to the usual peak hours… " nice..." Kate is enjoying her solitude; she is looking out as she drives by to work.

A slight, warm breeze makes the new leafs sway in a pale green dance; along the NCIS yard Avenue the trees seem to be new, the grass is recently mowed and smells good…

"Even better…" Kate sniffs the fresh air and she smiles behind the wheel.

She sees the sign and makes a turn to the right, entering the NCIS parking lot. It is a "deserted" lot, dark and gray in contrast with the blue sky and the green of grass and new leafs.

She is pretty sure that she is the first one arriving today, ready to take the world…

She turns off the engine, unfastens the seatbelt and releases a content sigh as she grabs her little purse sling it to her shoulder.

Kate makes a quick glance over the site that she identifies very well…. and, oh yeah!. There it is: _Gibbs' car._

Her heartbeat is speeding up, her stomach squeezes itself, which is not unknown or unexpected; Oh.. These weird and annoying feeling …

Kate experienced this emotion every single day, she is accustomed to it by now…she couldn't help herself, she just simply ignores it, as she used to do long time ago in her student days… when she entered the classroom in during her exams, this is exactly how she felt...anxious, excited… Damn it!

Those feelings of expectation and light fear (not completely unpleasant…) they push her to mask her appearance to be calmer and self assured.

Oh! Damn him!...she cursed under her breath rolling her eyes.

Car's door slams, echoing around the empty parking area. The heels of her elegant sandals in dark orchid pink click her way over the only one more car there, after a cautious look around the empty place; she slides her hand onto the motor cover, "cold"… It means he was here overnight… his third consecutive night over the hot case… bad mood would be expected today from her already normally grouchy boss, Kate sighs heavily this time…accepting her fate for the day.

Her heels follow her way over the shiny floor along the hall and the elevator, The NCIS HQ is still empty except for some security staff.

"He had stayed overnight" Kate thinks as she walks along the way to her bullpen.

She, on the other hand, had walked victoriously over yesterday ( in fact it had been a day in hell) , she came back home , have dinner, enjoyed a relaxing bubbles bath and slept with no recalled dreams, the last night at least… no images from the office day playing with her mind….

She feels comfortable… all clean and smelling good from the morning shower.

Her hair is soft still damp, and the raspberry fragrance of her new shampoo surrounds her like an aura … it is part of her shield, for her appearance of confidence and balance.

This way, she could maintain her good humor and equanimity, despite the weird annoying behavior from his boss and DiNozzo, her sexist teammate respectively…

Once inside the elevator, the steely wall mirrors her blurred image of her own reflection in pink.

Surprisingly, she had decided this morning that the spring day is perfect to wear for the first time, the elegant day suit which she brought at the end of last year.

In her previous job, when she had to spend her days at the White House around the President and his family, she had to be almost under covered at certain events and the normal black suit and low heels would shout in a very high voice: " and here we had someone from the Secret Service!! "

Well ... then, all that crap onboard the Air Force one had happened and the Rose Dior suit had been sided at her dresser buried between jeans and boots and matching blouse and skirts.

Today was a perfect day to wear it... because the weather was pretty warm, because the spring is going to turn into summer soon and the rose Dior matches her hand and feet nails enamel … and just because… why not… ?" C'monKate... stop lying to yourself… that is not the all true and you know it "The elevator 'ding' interrupts her self reproach … with tall head and her steps confident; she strides into the empty and almost dark bullpen, there she is …into the dark laird of the tiger… the silver tiger with thick silver fur and blue eyes…

She reaches her desk by walking silently over the soft carpet, switches her desk lamp and computer on. There is a note over the keyboard, written in the strong and angled letter that she knows so well: a long list of files to check upon.

And the silver tiger is a couple of meters far… asleep.

She takes her breath in.

"Deeply asleep"... Kate amends.

Smooth and low snores come from his long and massive features sprawled out between chair and desk, feet perched almost over the keyboard and his head backwards in an impossible angle exposing the powerful muscles of the neck that flank both sides of the prominent Adam apple. "Ugg. " Kate angles her own neck in discomfort, " how in damnation and hell is it possible for someone to sleep in that weird position...??

Well, Kate... if he can fall asleep peacefully in shaking planes and rolling ships… ".

Kate can't help it, she keeps looking: the light shines on the white surface of a canine tooth inside the lax mouth. She shivers... the image of the tiger comes to her mind again.

Instinctively, as every day she does, Kate looks around, except for the huge pile of empty cups in the trash can, no traces of coffee in the surroundings: bad, baadthing, to be the only human being present right there, when the tiger will awake suffering from caffeine abstinence…

COFFEE!! The perfect excuse… she could flee, she is going downstairs and…

The elevator ding makes her jump, but Gibbs doesn't even change the rhythm of his smooth snores when DiNozzo comes in, yawning and whispering to her "G'dmaurrrrninnnn …Kate " and after an impassible look to the form of his sleeping snoring boss, he focuses on the note over his keyboard with no answer to Kate's question " You fell down from your bed or were pushed out, Tony "??

He switches his computer on and sat down, for once noiseless. It seems that she is not the only one who avoids getting the beast's blue eyes opened.

Gibbs had left homework (office work) to the both of them, ideas surely coming from his insomnia.

By the way, this was his third night wakeful… which explains his exhausted sleep. The case is complicated and ambiguous, practically nothing had been cleared in three days and nights, and Gibbs' bad mood and frustration had growth exponentially.

Sometimes, well actually "all" the time, Tony is usually annoying; but today Kate is relieved by his presence "Thanks DiNozzo", she'll be able to focused in her work... on the contrary, staying with Gibbs alone, waiting for him comes back to life… to bark and shout…her concentration at work would be more than affected.

While opening AFIS and searches concurrently for the required files, her mind goes who knows why, flying back to the past:

The little Katie was visiting the Chicago Zoo with her aunt Jessica and her unbearable cousins. They were standing in front of the tigers ground…the amazing and rare white tigers… visitors were waiting patiently and silently for the big, beautiful, and silver fur male, opening his blue eyes… All of them wanted to see the amazing blue tiger eyes, including the tiny Kate.

All the visitors would love to tend hands and caress the thick silver fur. It was about the invincible attraction of peril… and beauty... and power.

She stops her memories, frowning ... why does she link Gibbs, her boss, the former marine, the harder ass, with a… _tiger _??…

Humm… let's the amazing zephyr color eyes apart… and the fur, yes… thick… silver and certainly smooth. She wants to reach out her hand and caress the silky surface (keep your hands off , Kate… if you appreciate your job… and besides, you are too young to die).

Let's think back about the tiger from the past…

It is not about the color no, it is about "beauty and power" that's why...

The little Kate heard the increasing murmur, the tiger from the past had opened his awaited eyes and his unwanted mouth in a resounding although drowsy roar…

The little Katie had taken a sudden step back, feeling her heart beating speedy beneath her tartan coat. Her fragile body paralyzed...her eyes focused on the blue eyes over the proud pink nose… the pink lip lightly up at one side of the mouth … showing the gums and sharp teeth in a silent roar…

Oh!! What a fascinating fear….."Beauty and power"…

That's it, "beauty + power attraction"

Kate is back to her present, she frowns… risking a quick glance to her boss "Is she going crazy?"

She looks at her screen with a hard concentration. Useless...that little voice in her mind whispers to her…" beauty + power attraction, appeal …Kate "…

Yeah… it must be the stress over the past days… it is driving her nuts… that's all.

Except because she never had considered Gibbs as a good looking guy before.

Just recently, strange things are happening, she noticed, that many women find him attractive; despite the omnipresent face of bad humor…...

Yes, sometimes, when her boss passes by, the females who walk pass him couldn't resist not turning their head to have a better look of him…and look at him with lust in their eyes…or insinuate themselves flirting in a more or less direct way. And damn him… he just smirks, enjoying the attention.

This had been funny at the beginning, every time it happens; but as time past, she is getting more and more disturbed.

Oh… she also had commented the thing with DiNozzo, who had given her one of his weird looks and she never had mentioned to him the issue … not anymore. She is not stupid.

Tony is a completely different case of course... He puts tremendous efforts to get the effect that Gibbs, fifteen years older than him, have with no effort.

" Except on her, sure.

Or not? Well, may be a bit... Well, OK." Yes, Kate: YES. Beauty + power attraction "Definitively YES" corrects her little voice … she gives a silent "hush" to it.

She compares the two, Gibbs and Tony in some physical aspects and details using her profiler skills. Letting the eyes and this amazing blue... Let's take in account the mouth: in Tony: well delineate, perfect teeth, captivating smile that makes women melt … but this smile was for her just "nice, warm, friendly"...

On the other hand... Gibbs smile….

Of course … Gibbs NEVER smiles… at least at work.

She risks another glance... just one more. His mouth was…..

Strict?? Stern??

Just this? Nothing else?

And ...and...what else?...Na da.

Why the hell, she can't describe Gibbs mouth?

The answer comes to her suddenly ... because... like his eyes... UNREADABLE... yes, that's it … the same neutral face that he shows during suspects interrogation … he disguises his emotions , hides his reactions, his thinking , his feeling… until you could believe he doesn't feel anything at all….

But there is his personal "smirk"… this almost omnipresent little one sided smile … soooo Gibbs … This little irritant smirk that makes his bright eyes shine even more…it speaks lots about him….

It was unquestionably….." Sensual"

Beauty … and Power...

Stop it Kate! What happens with you? You are not the masochist type...

How can you find attraction in fear?

And you have your answer... you don't scare easily …

It's not fear but… _curiosity…_

Insatiable and persistent curiosity...

Kate… you must accept that he has the perfect body… how many times have you ever seen a body like his… even in younger men? …

Yes… she is going to propose a new rule: To have a hot fitted and sexy body is strictly forbidden for guys around 50, mainly for the ones with amazing blue eyes and sexy mouth"…like her boss…Leroy Jehtro Gibbs"

Oh… you little voice… keep your mouth shut!! … I have work to be done.

A triumphant sound from Tony attracts her attention...

Oh. nooooo. He is ahead of her …he is winning!! And he mustn't win her.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

The silver Tiger: Ch 2

A triumphant sound from Tony attracts her attention ...

__Ohhh... nooooo. He is ahead of her, he is winning? and he can't win ... No sir. Not again...

As Gibbs always does, he lets them both have the same problem or case to solve , competition is a good

motivation, and as they always do, they bite the bait. For God's sake.

It's blatant evident... Tony is going faster, he is anxious, highly motivated, and wants to compensate his previous

mistakes. Yesterday he received four consecutive slaps (ouch! VERY HARD slaps) on the head from his furious

and frustrated boss who felt the pressure from the FBI over him and his team.

Gibbs had became more pissed off and it was over 8 pm. when he strode out the bullpen (to get more coffee)

with no words or just a look to them.

Releasing a sigh she came back from her past recollection and daydreaming; forces herself to focus. Minutes go

by and the bullpen is acquiring its sounds and noises are slowly increasing. Gibbs is still asleep.

Balboa comes in with trio of probies, instructing them with satisfaction and care in chain of evidence.

Kate's fingers fly over the keyboard; she looks occasionally to Tony, who is messing his hair with anger and goes

back to the keyboard hitting the mouse against the mouse pad. She recalled a recent chat with two former

buddies from the Secret Service , they had talk about the advantages and disadvantages of her new position,

and her new team mates and boss had been matter of conversation and fun.

Let me tell you something about Tony and his mouse pad incident?my partner Dinozzo, has a special mouse pad

he got from SOME "art" magazine ...it pictures an scantily clad woman on their knees...when our strict no

nonsense boss saw Dinozzo beloved mouse pad, he slapped his head ( HARD!!!) and said that if he sees the

pad again, he'll use his bloody mouse to smack his sex starved head" So, Tony flips his pad every time Gibbs is

in the bullpen and flips it back to the hot girl when Gibbs is out the bullpen. Tony would smile kinkily at his mouse

pad like an idiotic, for hours.

Kate knows that Tony is losing, he has come to a dead end with his search.

Sure, yesterday he didn't check with Abby regarding the case results; Dinozzo had run out of the bullpen worried

that he'll miss intercepting the buxom secretary on the 8th floor that he is trying to hook up with. So, a

millisecond after Gibbs went downstairs to refill his coffee Tony was missing.

Sliding smoothly her mouse Kate crosses matches, discards options.... hearing the snorts of frustration that

comes from Tony's desk. " ..This time, you are mine, buddy, no way"...

She lets the program run itself with the final check up and crosses her arms, with a satisfied smile Kate looks

around the bullpen. Gibbs is still sleeping despite the increasing noise and the sunlight that reaches the wide

windows and spreads its shinning fingers over the carpet.

The twinkling window on her screen was like a shout of triumph:

*POSITIVE MATCH *...

With a low exclamation of triumph she archived the results, then sent the file to Gibbs computer and command

a print. She couldn't help her wide smile and not even tried to hide it. She gives a look of superiority to Tony

when passing at his side, walking her way to the shared printer. Tony glances at her as she turns around,

document in hand, and changes his face of resignation from an admiration new one, devouring her with his eyes

with a silent whistle.

_WOW! Kate!!! Have a date tonight ??? Got a new boy toy, girl ?

_ None of your business Tony!.

She ignores the masculine eyes that slides along her legs, gives him her back purposely and walks to the desk of

the tiger " eee... of her boss".

She stops at the exact distance they used to manage in unspoken agreement and put the feet together in firm

position and straighten down her skirt:

_Gibbs... She called, whispering.

Then in a bit loud voice:

_ Gibbs!

Na.. da.

_ Oh!. My God…

Snores had stopped but his breathing is less deep and shorter now, his eyelids are trembling; She gets closer

and crouches down at the side of his chair.

She freezes; motionless, looking at him from their (oh so close) position as they never had before...

"ha ha... except in the Philadelphia, Kate? are you forgetting about the Philadelphia? girl?.. Points this ominous

little voice that travels her inside and gets her stomach knot in pain and expectation.

_ ... I would give anything to know what he is dreaming about…

Anything it is, smoothes the omnipresent frown and the sides (both!) of his mouth curve slightly in a very little

and sweet smile.

She takes her breath in, looking intensely, keeping in her memory like taking pictures of each detail, each new

discovery of his face normally hidden by the unavoidable blue eyes.

She would never dare to study Gibbs face while he is awake? brrrr!!!

She gets even closer…indefectible attracted.

... The skin of his eyelids … delicately visible, lets see, very thin blue veins....

... Thin wrinkles around the eyes show the constant and attentive inquisition of his look that she knows so well.

She could read there? the results of hard work and intense… suffering?

Pale.... Almost white eyelashes…. Surprisingly long and curved at the translucent tips.

_ Life is unfair. Kate thought: - why, being a woman she has no eyelashes as long as his?? What in hell does a

former marine need these eyelashes??? She almost can feel them in her fingertips… silky… coarse and invisible in

their white color.

A little freckle over the left temple...Tense cheekbones, strong mandible and muscles.

His five's shadow shines like silver glitter as sugar on his cheeks and chin.

Kate feels how her skin by its own decision is sending to her brain the vivid sensation of this roughness glaring

her own cheeks and she receives in change a flashing chill that radiates from her axis to her whole body.

She lets her breath out _ Kate, don't pant! take control of your breathing. Now!!

The printed papers are trembling in her hand. Slowly…silently, she changes her position and left them over his

desk. Then as slowly as possible, she bends over the arm of the chair closing in..

She feels the warmth radiating from his body ...and feels her skin burns with no warning and the delicate hair of

her forearms stands, she has Goosebumps.

__ Oh? God!!! Damn it !

__ don't lie yourself Kate.... (Again, the impish little voice, just don't pay attention) ?

How did she reach this point?

How could this man, among all, can cause this effect, by his mere presence?.

Forget it... Kate... you will get over!!! (This time, the little voice keeps silence).

This man is YOUR BOSS, KATE.

He is an agent, you are an agent and "romance between agents, Kate. It never works" Just forget it.

The man is Independent, unpredictable, hard ass, grumpy, sharp intelligent, persistent.

Loyal to his own codes, she saw him ... cold and lethal with criminals, he can kill in cold blood.

She, on the other hand...

For years, she had looked for the switch that allows her to disconnect her heart from the pain that she feels

each time she must shoot someone. Each time she is going to kill someone, her heart cries in pain and guilt?

But Gibbs .. he had been a sniper... correction: he _was_ still a sniper .

But strangely... surprissingly, shockingly the tiger is compassive, smooth even tender, towards children, olds,

sicks, and pets . She had witnessed how sweet his voice could be and witness the gentle touch of his strong

hands for them.

Her boss, this man.

A terrible enemy.

A difficult (and unconditional) friend .

The buzz from the printer makes her twist her head

It' seemed centuries of contemplative look... but it was just seconds.

Tony has stopped his furious typing and is printing his results with a satisfied smile.

Oh ?! He has been spying her screen... the damned son of a bitch !!

He has no rights , she had finished FIRST, she has worked hard... the success belongs to her. Dam nit Tony... he has no rights at all!!! She can't allow him...

Whatever it costs ... she is going to get Gibbs' attention first!!! You will see Tony.

She stands up a little on the heels of his elegant sandals....

Her free hand is in a half way to the relaxed and solid shoulder of the silver tiger. Just now she goes to...

She could hear Tony at her back... chuckling disapprovingly...and giving a whispered

___Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!

Kate looks at him from her awkward position ... annoyed by the satisfied air he spreads up around... his frown up

and his mouth in "o" shape around the pencil that he bits hardly while he ratifies his "NO" shaking his head side

to side.

He extracts the bitten pencil from his mouth pointing them and prevents with a very sweet smile:

___Don't, Kate !

___What?

___Don't do that!

___Do WHAT ... Tony?

__ Don't awake Gibbs... not that way....

But his smile disappears replaced by a grin of terror...

Kate's hand is on Gibbs shoulder.. yet perfectly settled in the spot between the shoulder and the neck.

Dinozzo's voice trembles with fear under his words:

...

__UGGGGGG NOOO KATE !!! DON'T !!!!

He started a jump trying to reach her before ....

BUT IT IS TOO LATE.


	3. Chapter 3

**The silver tiger Ch 3:**

**Summary** : He is going to open his eyes at his basement, under his boat, nestled under her skeleton... the amorously sanded wood ribs guarding him.... protecting him....

_"..We are such stuff as dreams are made on and our little lif/ is rounded with a sleep_"

_The Magician Prospero. In: "The tempest" . By William Shakespeare._

**A/n: Where is that dreams end and real life begins?. He doesn't know…and neither do I. **

**Enjoy your dreams!!! Mine is: reviews are always appreciated.**

January 15, 1991- Dessert Storm- morning of the second day. In some place near the West Coast of Kuwait.

The worst is not the increasing heat, neither the thirst , not even his pain. He can resist them all quite well. He is trained to put aside physical as well as psychological pain. He is able to bury them in a dark deep corner of his mind and continue his mission.

The worst is the light. Light that shines, blinding him mercilessly hurting his sore eyes after one night wearing the infra red goggle.

Light that cause tears from his eyes, each photon piercing fiercely to his brain.

Minutes, hours, centuries of light. He grits his teeth and feels the sand crunching into his dry mouth. His gun fells more and more heavy, digging his shoulder. He changed its position as he walks; and take a glance at his commanding officer who, as each one in the little group is wondering, where in hell the damn it helicopter is. Which is supposed to take them out from the heated hell.

They had been separated from their Combat Unit fifteen hours ago, after a short combat that had caused two casualties. They should have been evacuated by the air support or by the nearest tank unit division. "Where are them?"

He sighs and looks at the shinning blue sky.... dark spots fly around following them...watching them, just waiting. He looks at the vultures with hate, knowing that the smell of blood attracts the damn birds. Yeah… the dried blood on his clothes that the damn birds can smell and the sight of the two bodies they are carrying on ´coz no one is left behind.

He can smell the blood himself, like the dark butcher birds do. His own blood, the blood of his brother in arms, his friends.

Good God! If the group would have been extracted on the right time, they could still be alive.

But war is war, even the vultures know it. They will come soon... hundreds of them, sprinkling in dark the white burning sand, squeaking ... just waiting.

A flashlight.....

It's a dream.

Now he knows. Just a dream.

The same nightmare, over and over again.

It's a dream

He is going to awake in his basement under his boat , nestled under her skeleton of amorously sanded wood guarding him… protecting him.

Because it's just a dream.

He knows.

"Now I'm sure. It is just another nightmare, Jethro" .

The nasty squeaks increase all of a sudden in frequency and tone; acquire rhythm and intensity, the rising intensity of the chopper's rotors approaching them from the sky is a friendly one. He recognizes the sound.

"But... it wasn't just a dream... Jethro?"

The same repeated nightmare?

The same repeated and damned dream?

Isn´t the same because..... now... all is silence around.

His eyes open to the sky, blue in blue.

He is alone in the middle of the silent land under the shining sky. And seconds go by one by one.

His weak heartbeats are the only sound under the sky into the light. And silence is all over around him.

Suddenly, the scenery changes,

There is a warm breeze in his ears coming along with a smooth murmur… a well known and rhythmic murmur … attracting him, cradling his feelings of abandon and solitude … caressing his loneliness.

He permits himself to be attracted , he runs to the top of the next dune and there at his feet it is: " the sea…."; Slow waves break in white foamy surface under the sunlight.

He walks along the waterline, the sand gives out under the thick sole of his combat boots and his footprints are filled with salt water as soon as he walks.

A little crab, spotted in yellow and blue, runs as fast as possible and enters its hole keeping the funny protruding eyes over him as it runs.

He falls down over his knees and sinks his hands in the salty water ... washing out the dried blood with the fresh liquid… it´s delight.

Then, he splashes the fresh liquid over his face feeling the stings of the salt brushing his sore skin. And is a vivid sensation: pungent and energetic, because it's reality…. It's not a dream... it's real…

A very well known laugh coming from his back makes him jump on his feet.

In confused disbelieve he blinks focusing in the amazing features in front of him.

His heart beat becomes powerful and strong in his chest , miraculously recovered from the previous sadness and pain. AND THERE SHE IS.

She is real.

She is his angel .

She is smiling to him, her beautiful bare feet on sand , the dark brown hair lighted with red streaks under the sunlight undulates over her shoulders, captive into the warm oceanic breeze.

Her skirt, made of thin pink chiffon snakes around her tanned legs, her beautiful slender and strong legs that he likes so much, splashed with seawater and foam

He couldn't help to be attracted to the sight ... he walks slowly ,closer to her... he approaches until the wide shadow of his own body covers her entirely being. And she just looks at him smiling with the confidence and trust of who knows is truly loved.

It´s not another dream, it´s real.

" Real!" Shouts his body, resurging untouched from the exhaustion and pain; " real!" his brain shouts coming back with new hopes from the loneliness and disillusion, and from this old and so well hidden pain that brings to his night dreaming the loved voices and faces of the two people he loved the most and he isn't going to see in his life again, just to wake up every day knowing that they are lost forever while he lives on earth.

But for now the only thing that is real is his angel:

Her skin is so smooth under his rough hands…

Her wet lips so tempting…

Her hair so fragrant…

As he always had imaged and more. So much more.

Only reality is so strong...

Her slender and smooth body, leaning over his chest, diving into his embrace, is real…

Her wet and pink mouth opening for him, is real

Her small hands sliding around his neck, into his hair are real.

The urge of his desire is real... out of the present …is real forever.

He needs her.

Imperiously …right here, right now he wants to make her his, forever.

And he embraces her, impetuous almost rude... crushing her thin firm body against his with no care, and she yields in… pleasing him like a sail answering the gentle wind , guiding his ship to the open see..

HE IS ALIVE.

HE IS FREE.

Her eyes wrap him into dark velvet , calming his sore eyes with her smooth caressing …

Her mouth opens to him warm and wet, a promise of the next coming total union of their bodies.

He can round her thin waist just with his span of arms as he had always known that it would be.

The sudden movement makes the strap of her dress slipped down her shoulder, exposing a triangle of milky skin, and emerging proudly from the smooth roundness is the delicate dark pink of the nipple, hard and firm in his calloused palm.

He is almost crying from the intensity of his want and falls down over his knees, dragging her, determined to make her pleasant body lie down over the sand at the edge of the murmuring waves.

Unexpectedly… A shadow in the limit of his vision .An alarm ring sounds in his trained mind.

Even before he could feel its weight, sees the hand making prey on his shoulder, strong and fast. The steel blade is just a shine under the sunlight, and he reacts instantly. Years of practice make it as easy and effective as breathing.

The force of his defensive twist brings him to fall down over the sand on top of his enemy, pinning him against the wet sand under his weight, the soldier trashes his head side to side, helpless his armed hand trapped under his own body in a painful angle.

He doensn´t know why, Ducky's voice sounds vivid, echoing in his mind: _ "Marines kill with bare hands…."

He makes prey on the skull and mandible with expertise handling. Now he is going to hear the crushing sound from his vertebrae and that'll be the end.

TBC…..

_**Okay…my devoted readers… I had posted this story in another fandom as you already knew, but I allowed myself to do a few changes of format and some corrections , mainly grammar and punctuation , in this chapter. I hope you enjoy… and please, use the button bellow… reviews are my daily food and give me strength to work in the another KIBBS stories that I have in progress… feed me please , I appreciate your feedbacks, criticism (the constructive one... ) included !!! **_

_Dolphinsiren._


	4. Chapter 4

She was looking at Tony disapprovingly. How much annoying was this fool self satisfied smile in addition to the unashamed way he was looking openly at her legs … and butt. She really doesn't know what is worst: If is this air of superiority around his (God knows why) forewarning, or the masculine eyes that travel annoyingly up and down her lower body. Had been spying her screen, the bloody bastard, she'll make him pay for that.

Damn it. Gibbs had asked for this job done ASAP, and the job was done, WELL done, by her. Tony had not rights to think he could win again, wrapping her with his tricks.

Kate, all you have to do you just have to awake the tiger… eeee, the " bossman" . What could happen? …Some more of the early morning bad humor to which she is already adapted and she can change it so rapidly with her news… the bad mood will fly by the window as soon as she give him the key of the case and get a strong coffee for her boss.

She rested her small hand ,delicately and smooth ,over the solid shoulder shaking him lightly :

__"Gibbs???"

_Then it happened so fast…._

So fast, so unexpected, that she never would be able to recreate this split second in her mind. Only the shock remained there, darkening the memory.  
She had opened the cage where the tiger slept.

Every one in the bullpen was startled by the sudden noise coming from Gibbs place it was caused by the computer screen falling down to the floor, dragging the keyboard, a pile of files and two boxes full of office supplies. And Gibbs chair was upturned, casters still rolling in the air.

All eyes from around converged at the epicentre of the earthquake. In the middle of the mess of spread files and pencils and clips all around, pinned against the carpet , was the Special Agent Todd, or the visible part of her , and her now less impeccable pink suit, much less impeccable hair and oh so much less impeccable face, emerging from underneath the bulk of her boss, the Special " special" Agent Gibbs. Their noses almost grazing, faces mirror extreme surprise with a little touch of panic. Both were breathing enough hard to be audible in the heavy silence .

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kate stays still. She does not move a muscle… for a never ending second she feels like a prey must feel. She is pretty sure, that's how the tiger prey feels just before become into juicy food.

The amazing blue eyes of the silver tiger met her own and none of them say anything, each one is frozen in the full perception of the other proximity.

She doesn't move, even knowing that she is competent enough to free herself with a sharp hit to the groin and twist their respective positions, but it would require a considerable effort from her, and besides… should it be useful for what ??? This kind of action only would cause her to be fired, in the case she is already not.

Then, she stays there, motionless despite the painful pressure around her neck and jaw, and obliges herself to relax… to accept the physical and psychological restraint waiting for Gibbs fully back to his _normal _mental faculties.

Oh my God!... Had she interrupted some kind of …" day "mare ..???.

Everyone in the bullpen that had jumped at the sudden unexpected noise were going back to their places …once the source of the quake was identified as no related with a terrorist attack to the HQ or any type of internal chaos as could be the "special" Special Agent becoming nuts and attacking a suspect or cutting the head of one of the Hoover's boys off ( not rare in Gibbs normal behaviour), the older agents came to their places back shaking heads and sighing, followed by everybody else . Agent Balboa lets him sit down in front of the speechless " probies" and declares with a asymmetric smile :

---" Another one that never , ever, will try to awake Agent Gibbs anymore .."

Di Nozzo stands still looking at his team mates with open mouth and wide eyes. He knows by experience that his intervention would complicate as hell the already complicated things. The best option for him was to keep in silence and away, by once.

Gibbs blinks repeatedly and shakes his head as a Cocker Spaniel coming back from water, his foggy eyes finally focuses clearly the weird scene in which he is involved . Frowning strongly to Kate, he manages to keep an odd neutral tone in his voice :

___Kate ! _what _- in- hell- are- you -doing - _here_ ?.

___What a damn coincidence!. that's the same question I'm doing myself , Gibbs !!! -she manages to whisper between her teeth.

Slowly , very lowly, Gibbs releases her head from the grip of his strong hand and rests his elbow at her side , resting there part of his body weight while alleviates the pressure of his other hand from her jaw and neck side and do the same , he keeps looking at her resting his weigth on his hands at her sides, eyes still locked.

Still lying under his massive body she stretches herself with a sigh of release and looks more deeply at the damn it blue pair focused on hers.  
The normally clear blue is darkened by the dilated pupils and he is still breathing hard.

Kate can hear the air escaping between his teeth and sees how his wide chest moves up and down over her. None of them move , frozen in their own senses and feelings , the dark blue eyes take residence in the curve of her neck so intensely that makes her heart beating up again … she can smell his unmistakeable coffee sawdust scent , and Kate bits her lower lip , feeling the heat spreading over her cheeks, knowing he is undoubtedly noticed her reaction. He is still on top and that feels extremely surprisingly… amazingly…( fucking) good !!!

Oh... yeah… even better than what she had felt in the Philadelphia emergency blow…, WOW again !!! She wants to circle his waist and crush his whole body against hers to feel every inch of his shaped body with every inch of her own.

But Gibbs seems, if it was possible a little embarrassed. He breaks the eye contact and clears his voice before saying in a whisper:

___ Kate!? You Ok ?? I... eee I _dunno what…_

For the very first time in his life he really doesn't know what to say.( Sure: " never say you are sorry" ?Kate thinks? ) reluctantly? he meets her eyes again?waiting for her to answer.

___ I'm fine ?!! Gibbs , and if you´d get up , I should be better … Kate whispers trying to recover the normal movements of her jaw.

" You !!liaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!" (Chants the impish little voice dancing in stretching circles around her brain ) you have to confess, my dear !! It's even better than the damn it submarine and you want _more …_ more of him to touch… to feel…. to ...have. Just accept it.

___Ok ! fine… you are right , just shut your mouth or whatever you have in its place! Yes, It's Good, It's so good I want to stay here forever!!!... The only trouble is….

She straightens up resting on her elbows and looks down along her lower body at the time he does the same… his lower body is still restraining hers strongly, his right leg crossed over her left one and God… his big left knee is settled just in the up centre between her tights that the pink skirt stretched up, had let exposed.

She can perceive his warm even trough the thick fabric of his pants, and his erratic breath baths her face, making her blushing even more furiously, she can't help to answer his laboured breath with her own. The heat radiating from him gives chills to her blushed skin while her neck and chest keep burning. Kate opens her mouth with an incredible effort to hide her emotion (and arousal, yes) and expelling out a little crying sound she tries to move back , in a failed intent to alleviate the hot pressure over her pelvis.

___ Oh!!... damn it even worst ... ( you want to say "better".. Kate" chants the little voice, this time laughing with no mercy) She doesn't know how or why, but the contact is increasing ; giving it up, Kate lets her down back again over the carpet and closes her eyes.

___Oh... my.... God. How it could be?... I can't believe he does not notice anything

She is conscious of the hot spot in her lower belly and feels the wet that starts to soak his thong, she must fly away from here immediately now… Kate do it _now _!!!

She commands her brain to go out of the pool of hormones where it was relegated by the closeness with " _the silver tiger her boss"_ and manages to reach the wide chest with one hand pushing him up :

____Please Gibbs, please? just stand up! you are crushing me down… please _stand up now!_

She tries to give a certain tone of command to her voice that help to shake his brain

___Kate!

( his voice is low and grave, with a ( sensual?) undertone she has never heard before and it makes her trembling from inside) .

___Kate... it was not my intention … I … was…dreaming.

He stands up, looking around… letting her completely free and helps her up, his face almost normal as he fixes his clothes.

She sighs and smoothes her skirt down in a futile intent to hide her legs from the collective sight.

Nobody is looking openly, not even Di Nozzo that fakes it being busy at his desk.

Everybody hears, all around them is silence… odd silence. She is pretty sure the incident is going to be discussed thoroughly later.

___Well ... Gibbs.... damn it you!!! I can see why you divorce thrice… Gibbs !.

Tiredly she smiles, with her proud much more wrinkled than her pink new suit .

He frowns and looks at her critically , combing with his opened fingers the silver wet hair over his temples and forehead.

---Nope !!! why in a fucking hell you think that way , Agent Todd ? ( Oh yeah… wrath is a very safety way to hide his insecurity) Is not that this crap happens every night, if you had been sleeping with me I would kno…..

She almost pant at that and opens his mouth in disbelief . Is she actually hearing what she is hearing?. Is actually Gibbs hearing what he is telling ??? trying to find some words she looks down . And then, she knew.  
She would get her sight away and make as she hadn´t seen, but she couldn't … fascinated… it takes some eternal seconds to get her eyes from the front of his pants and away.  
No doubts at all… no man. He is hard (correction: " pretty" hard) the bulge in his pants presses hardly the fabric almost pulling from his belt.

(Yes Kate, they all were right when they said wow you know…) The inner voice starts again.

Kate is not a shy person. She has slept with the enough men to know that an early morning hard on is just a physiological event . _But_, she is enough experienced to know, too, that _this type of _hard on , is not just _one of those._

She covers her face with both hands and exhales deeply. Still hearing Gibbs voice defending him:

___I mean …. wanted to say that I don't use to attack anybody sleeping with me at home ! or well… wherever it would be … I mean that it happens just if I'm sleeping in alert condition.. you know … Damn it hell, Kate !!! Geez! why you women don't have any combat experience ?... Oh God…I'm too old for- this!- fucking! - shit!!!. He declares in a bit loud voice to the ceiling. Then, gives up explaining more and sighing:

___I need coffee!!! A very large strong coffee!!!!

(And a very long very cold shower, Jethro, my dear) his own little voice says, as he strode to the elevator.  
(And YOU need a cold shower too, pretty girl…) The malicious voice inside Kate said,

(…even when nobody could see it on you Kate ..I still know…) .

Shit. She sighs once more, smoothing the pink fabric of her skirt and looking defiantly around.

Alone, his back against the cold steel wall of the elevator Gibbs thinks… while a very little almost shy smile smooth his face.

Oh that damn it pink skirt !!! …a fresh pink.. a light pink. _So feminine_… so her…. So… "_Kate's pink_".

END

A/n: At the last parragraphs, the verbal tense was changed from past to present, just an artifice to make the action more "strong " ....

Hope you had enjoyed!!!!... Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
